Think Before You Say
by minna no kimochi
Summary: Raven accidentally sends the Titans to an alternate reality. But she's the only one that knows this. Will she get back to her friends? Dedicated to my sister: digigalrox
1. Annoyed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans…but it would be totally awesome if I did!!!

**Chapter 1: Annoyed**

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Raven repeated as she continued her mediation.

"Yo Rae!"

Raven groaned as she opened an eye. There was Beat Boy right in front of her making silly faces.

"What do you want?" Raven asked annoyed. "I'm meditating if your puny mind didn't see."

"Ouch Rae," Beast Boy said turning into an adorable kitty and hopping onto Raven's lap. "Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you."

"Really?" Beast Boy squeaked turning back into his normal form.

"No," Raven replied. "Now buzz off."

"Come on Rae," Beast Boy said turning into a monkey. He clambered on to Raven's back and began jumping on her head.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Beast Boy was flying through the air.  
WHAM!

He hit the T.V screen. Shards of glass flew everywhere.

"Ow," Beast Boy moaned.

"Serves you right," Robin said laughing as he entered the room. "You should know better then to bug Raven."

"Friend Beast Boy, are you all right?" Starfire asked flying over to Beast Boy.

"I'm fine but…" Beast Boy said before bursting into tears.

"What's wrong BB?" Cyborg asked.

"THE T.V!" Beast Boy wailed hoping from one foot to other as he stared at his beloved T.V.

"There, there BB," Cyborg said patting Beast Boy on the back. "The city will just get…opps."

Cyborg had patted Beast Boy too hard on the back. Beast Boy went flying into the T.V.

"Dude, why'd ya do that?" Beast Boy screamed jumping out of the T.V. "Once was bad enough!"

"It was an accident, OK?" Cyborg shouted back. "Jeez!"

"Friend Beast Boy, it was an accident," Starfire said nervously.

"So you're siding with him, are ya?" Beast Boy barked.

"Guys!" Robin said loudly.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Cyborg yelled. "Beast Boy, all you ever do is annoy people! You are freaking annoying!"

"Friends, we must not argue," Starfire whimpered.

"Oh right Cyborg. Like you're Mr. Perfect," Beast Boy said sarcastically. "You have no bad traits whatsoever."

"SHUT UP!"

Raven was hovering above them and she looked furious.

"All I wanted to do was meditate. But now I can't with you four bugging me!" Raven shouted. Light bulbs were smashing throughout the room. "I wish that all of us never had our powers. Then we would never have met! Then I could MEDITATE IN PEACE!"

Silence.

"Rae -" Beast Boy began but stopped.

There was a wind in the room blowing in one direction – towards the Titans. The wind continued blowing until a large black hole appeared in the wall.

"AURGH!" Beast Boy screamed as he was sucked into the hole.

"I gotcha BB," Cyborg shouted grabbing Beast Boy's arms. "Whoa!" Cyborg was being sucked into the hole too!

"Friend, Cyborg, I have got you!" Starfire shouted over the howling wind as she grabbed Cyborg's legs. "EEK!" Starfire was being sucked into the hole.

Robin dived for Starfire. He caught her just in time, but he was falling into the hole too.

"RAVEN!" Robin shrieked. "HELP!"

Raven flew down and tried to catch Robin, but it was too late. The four Titans had fallen into the hole. The hole was slowly closing.

_Oh no!_ Raven thought. _What do I do? I may never see them again but it would be dangerous to go down –_

Raven never finished her thoughts because the hole sucked her up and sealed itself before she could even blink.

Author's Note Hey guys! Did ya like it? It's a bit short (but in Microsoft Word, it's two pages). A thrilling conclusion happens in the next chapter. I am going to update it as soon as possible. You may have to wait a year or two…just kidding! It'll be done soon…I hope. Please submit a review.


	2. No Place Like Home?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans, but I will in my dreams!

**Chapter 2: No Place Like Home?**

RAVEN'S P.O.V:

"Urgh!" I moaned sitting up in a pitch black room. I could feel a soft bed underneath me.

"Rachel! Wake up! Breakfast is ready."

"Rachel?" I murmured climbing out of bed and opening the curtains.

I gasped. I wasn't in the Titans Tower anymore. I was in an apartment building that overlooked Jump City. Obviously, I was rich. What was going on? I looked around my room and gasped. It looked similar to my room at the Tower, but it had more expensive stuff. I looked out of the window again to see the Titans Tower. It was gone. Where the Titans Tower was, now stood a large mall.

"Rachel," a beautiful woman with blond curls said as she entered my room. "What are you doing in your pyjamas? School starts in an hour. There's breakfast on the table. Your foster father and I have to go to work now. Have a nice day Rachel."

She kissed my forehead before leaving. I was stunned. Foster father? School? Since when did I have a foster father? Since when did I even go to school?

I walked over to a wooden wardrobe and opened it. Half of the wardrobe consisted of a dark green school uniform. The rest were dark clothes, except for a pink sundress.

"OK," I said in a disgusted voice. "BEAST BOY!" I shouted. "This had better not be one of your stupid pranks!"

No one replied.

I groaned and changed into the dark green uniform and picked an expensive black leather bag that was filled with schoolbooks.

"Ew," I muttered to myself before leaving my room.

If I thought my room was amazing, the rest of the apartment was more then amazing. I somehow made my way to a posh dinning room where a breakfast was laid out. I helped myself to the tea and a bit of a muffin.

After I finished eating, I suddenly felt curious.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" I shouted.

Nothing.

"WHAT?!" I screamed. "What happened to my powers?"

Just then, the doorbell rang. I ran over to the door. It was Robin at the door.

Well, at least I thought it was Robin. His black hair was still spiky, but his mask was off and it revealed blue eyes. He was still the same height. He was wearing a similar uniform as mine, but it looked newer and more for guys.

"Robin?" I couldn't help but squeak.

"What?" Robin replied. "I'm just here to carpool you, freak."

"Freak?" I blurted out angrily.

"Yeah, you orphaned freak," Robin said.

"But Robin -"

"My name is Rick Grayson you loser. Do you remember?" he said as though I was some three-year-old. "And you're Rachel Gray (I don't know her real name. Sorry to you Raven fans. Anyway, Rachel Gray is the name her foster parents gave her) the Orphan. The only reason I actually look at you is because your dad works for Bruce."

"Huh?" I said staring at him with wide eyes.

"Let's go loser. The less I get seen with you, the better."

I followed Rick outside of my apartment and over to the elevator. He punched the down button and the elevator arrived carrying a tall black boy who was in the same uniform as Rick. The boy had no hair and was playing a Gameboy Advance.

"Cyborg?" I shrieked. "What happened to you?"

"Cyborg?" Rick said snickering. "Is that what they call you?"

"I AM NOT CYBORG," Cyborg snapped at me. "What's with you Rachel?"

"Whatever Victor. I can't believe I have to carpool with you too Stone."

Cyborg… I mean Victor blushed.

"And I can't believe I have to carpool with a pompous idiot," Cyborg retorted.

The elevator travelled down to the fifth floor. It stopped and the doors opened. A beautiful and tall red headed girl with emerald eyes walked into the elevator. She was wearing the same uniform as me.

"Hey Star," Rick said softly. "Glad you could make it today."

"Starfire?" I murmured.

"Did you just talk to me?" Starfire said as though a chimpanzee had just asked her out on a date.

"Uh…"

"It's Star. I can't help it if my parents were hippies and called me Star. Thank God everyone at school thinks it's cool," Star said. "I just hope today after school, I can make it to my 4:00 manicure. Getting an appointment at Le Salon is like, impossible. Luck for me, I know you Rick," Star said as she batted her thick eyelashes at Rick who just grinned.

My eyes widened. Maybe this was a dream. Starfire could talk proper English, Starfire was acting nasty, Robin was acting mean, and Cyborg was acting wimpy and a geek. WHERE WAS I?!

Authors Note: HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Like the second part??? To tell you the truth, I've finished the whole story. I just can't be bothered uploading stuff. Oh well. Eek!! It's late and my mum is so going to kill me if she finds out I am wasting 'valuble' time doing something like this. I'll probably upload this when I feel like this. Oh yeah, thank you to my ONLY reviewer. If I could, I'd thank you with some form of gesture. But I can't.

**Ninny:** Thanks for the compliments. I guess you know how it turned out!


	3. Friends & Enemies

**Disclaimer:** I do not and will never ever own Teen Titans

**Chapter 3: Friends & Enemies**

_Could this limo ride be any longer?_ Rachel thought groaning silently as Victor played on his Gameboy Advance and Star and Rick chatted about famous people and a party they were holding and the Spring Fling school dance that was on that Saturday.

After half an hour of torture and pain, they four finally arrived at Jump City Grammar, Jump City's elite private school for the rich.

"Oh my God," Star said as she climbed out of the limo. "Could that Garfield Logan guy get any weirder?"

Rachel looked at where Star was looking. A short boy with muddy brown hair and large green eyes and slightly pointy ears was doing cartwheels and tormenting some girls who were rolling their eyes at him.

"Let's go Star," Rick said poshly. "Can't let people see us with freaks."

They made their way over to a group of boys and girls. The girls were combing their hair and fussing over each other while the guys were comparing who had the best mobile or who had the coolest hairdo or who had the best sunglasses or who had the best shoes. Needless to say, they were all acting like idiots.

"Rachel!"

Rachel turned around and saw an attractive tall flaming red headed girl with gorgeous bright blue eyes was running towards me. Her uniform skirt was pretty short.

Rachel panicked. She dropped her bag and began searching in it for an address book or something that would tell her who the girl was. She found a black address book. She flipped it open and began scanning the empty pages. No such luck. It was a brand new address book.

"Barbara!"

Rachel looked up and saw a small girl with thick glasses approaching the red head. The small girl handed the red head an envelope before running off.

"Hey Barbara," Rachel said grinning sheepishly.

"Hey Rachel," Barbara replied. She tossed her gorgeous hair behind her shoulders and took out a small black book. "Here's the poetry book you leant me," Barbara said handing the book over to Rachel. "I thought it was really good but dark poetry isn't really me. Are you going to the Spring Fling? It's all right if you don't have a date. I'm supposed to go with Rick, cause you know, he's my boyfriend and all, but he hasn't asked me yet. Are you going to go with your friend um…Garfield?"

"Garfield and me?" Rachel said before she burst out laughing.

Barbara stared at Rachel curiously. There was a sharp buzzing noise through the air.

"Opps! My mobile," Barbara said reaching into her bag and taking out a Nokia 3105. She stared at the screen and pressed a few buttons before grinning at Rachel. "Rick just asked me to the Spring Fling dance. Not exactly how I pictured it, but hey. I got a date!" Barbara burst out laughing. "I'll see ya at homeroom. Bye!"

Barbara run off leaving Rachel stunned.

Somehow, Rachel made it through the day. Amazingly, she made it to all her classes. At the end of the day, she was pooped. She missed having her friends. And she missed being a Titan. Her only friends were Garfield and Barbara. Rachel had given up trying to find her old friends.

"Hey Rachel."

It was the annoying voice of Garfield Logan (a.k.a Beast Boy).

He sat down next to her on the bench in the school courtyard.

"What Gar?" Rachel groaned.

"I just wanted to see what's wrong with you," Gar replied. "You've been acting strange. You wanna go to the new mall? They built it near the water."

"Hey Gar, Rachel." It was Barbara.

"Yo Barbara." Gar replied.

"What are you guys going to do after school? Rick's band is having a practice. Want to come over?" Barbara asked grinning broadly.

"Yeah!" Gar immediately shouted. "Let me go home and ask my mum first. And I defiantly want to change. Green isn't really my colour. Opps! My mum's here. I'll see ya gals later!"

Garfield was running off to a Mercedes where a black haired woman was driving.

"So, are you coming Rachel?" Barbara asked anxiously. "Please?"

"Um…I don't know," Rachel replied fiddling with a wispy strand of her black hair. "Rick doesn't really like me."

"Please?" Barbara begged. "You've never been to the penthouse before. I'll show ya my room and we can do each other's nails or…"

"Stop," Rachel groaned. "Why don't you come over to my place?"

Barbara looked shocked. "Really? I thought you would have wanted to go to The Poet's Platter."

"The what?" Rachel asked staring confused at Barbara.

"The Poet's Platter? What is with you? We go there everyday after school so you can read your poems to a crowd while we refuse to drink coffee and order smoothies or ice shakers."

"Oh! A café," Rachel said giggling nervously. "Right…let's go then."

The two girls only went to the café for an hour. Rachel didn't read her poems. The two girls talked a bit but they mostly listened to the poems. Rachel could understand why she liked it here. The café was very dark and the poems were very dark. Somehow Barbara had talked Rachel into going to her apartment so they could listen to Rick's band play. To be totally honest, Rick's band was good. Gar was looking at this girl, Terra. She was the same height as him with straight blond hair and blue eyes. Terra seemed popular.

After a few hours of watching the band play and eating pizza, everyone headed home. Rachel was one of the first to leave. She needed something and hoped she had it.


	4. Spring Fling Spell

**Disclaimer:** I will never own the Titans. However, that is one of the things on my Christmas list.

**Chapter 4: Spring Fling Spell**

RAVEN'S P.O.V:

I ran to my room and closed the door. I slipped into my jeans and a comfortable black t-shirt with a white skull on it. And then I searched. Technically, I didn't know what I was searching for. I just thought that I needed to find something. Something that would take me back to reality. I felt like I was insane. Just when I had given up, I found it. A wooden jewellery box with a lock on it. I couldn't find the key so I picked the lock carefully with a bobby pin. The lid swung open. Inside was a tattered box that looked hundreds of years old. I picked the book up and opened it up. It was written in a weird language, but I understood it. I read the book for hours until I came to a certain chapter. I copied it out into English and slipped it into my purse.

The next day, Barbara and I ditched school. I know, goody-two-shoes Barbara skipped school. I made her actually. We roamed town but only managed to find a few of the things I needed.

Barbara made me go to school the next day. But I ditched school halfway through. I was sick of school anyway. I found a few more things.

By the time I obtained all the items I needed, it was the Spring Fling dance. Gar had asked Terra, who surprisingly, said yes. Victor and I decided to go together since we had nobody to go with. Star was going to go with Rick, who wasn't going with Barbara because he broke up with her but they decided to be friends. Besides, they're roomies. I found a nice black dress that was kind of medieval but it was pretty cool. My foster mum bought it for me. I was going to miss her…sort of.

The Spring Fling dance was held in the school cafeteria. It was all right I guess. Victor and I danced a bit, Star and Rick ended up kissing, Gar and Terra were dancing all night and they wandered away for a long time. Barbara danced with Rick and then danced with Victor and danced with every guy before she and one very cute guy danced together all night.

When the dance ended, I climbed onto the school roof where you could see the clear full moon. I grinned and emptied out my purse. I assembled everything and then began reciting the spell. I counted to 10 then drank the potion.

I screamed.

I was lying on the floor looking at the high ceiling. I bit my lip and looked around nervously. Yes! Everything was back to normal! Cyborg was charging, Robin was slipping off the sofa, Starfire was standing up but she was asleep and Beast Boy was a bat hanging off the ceiling.

I glanced at the T.V. It was broken still. The room was a mess.

What really happened? Did I really end up in some alternate universe? Or was it just a dream?

Author's Note FINALLY!!! FINISHED!!!!


End file.
